What Dreams Are Made Of
by KeepFaith-SmellApples
Summary: Claudia loves Fargo. Fargo loves Claudia. Things should be that simple, right? Well, things aren't always so simple for our favorite couple... Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**So, ever since I watched 13.1, I was forever devoted to the Claudia/Fargo ship (just like every other Claudia ship I have... Which is _all_ of them, but whatever). So, after 'Don't Hate the Player' aired without ANY Doug/Claudia action, I was horrified. So I thought 'Hey, why don't I write a story about them?' And so I finally decided to start one (: And I feel a little immature and irresponsible for posting this, with all my other stories, but I don't care. Clargo is my kryptonite. **

**And before I say anything else, I want to just confirm that at the moment, I am super mad at Dougie for... All that Holly stuff. I hate her so much. I can't even put my hate for her into words. I want to turn my TV off during the scenes with her in them. And when she said "I think we should just have sex" to Doug, I just so mad at Doug for not saying "Sorry, I'm in love with a tech genius that works for a secret government warehouse. We've fought robot bugs and almost got blown up in a mine field together. But thanks anyway" to her. **

**Which totally contradicts with my love for Felicia Day. **

**But Holly, really- it's okay, it's like... You're _almost_ a winner. **

**See what I did there? **

**But on a different, weirder note, if you've read my story "The Truth Is Rarely Pure And Never Simple", then you're already familiar in my fantasy W13 world where Pete, Leena, Claudia, Artie, Myka, HG, and Steve all live happily at the B&B together, and Joshua and Vanessa come to visit all the time. That's where the warehouse 13 part of this story will take place. **

* * *

><p>When Pete and Myka were away on missions, Claudia was usually left all alone (with Artie) doing inventory or running tests. It wasn't that she didn't like working there (quite the opposite, she <em>loved<em> the warehouse) but sometimes she wanted to go on a mission. All alone. By herself. Just to do something.

Because even with Steve and HG, the number of agents was odd. Sure, the 5 of them could have split into 2 groups, but 3 agents on one little case seemed slightly excessive when 2 had worked for so long. Of course, the 5 of them could have stuck to the classic teams: Myka and Pete, and Stev and Claudia- but none of them wanted to make HG stay at the warehouse with Artie.

They all wanted a warehouse to come back to.

So, Claudia volunteered to stay back and be tech support.

So when Pete and Steve went to Detroit, and Myka and HG were sent off to London, how could Claudia say no when Artie told her that she needed to go to eureka to get more goo? Truth was, Claudia knew that they were fully stocked with enough goo to last the next world war (except for the vat Pete had 'accidentally' been pushed into), but how could she say no?

Artie knew how to make her feel better.  
>Even if he wasn't Fargo's biggest fan.<p>

It wasn't as though she hated the warehouse, she loved it. It was her _home_. But the endless rows of inventory work got a little boring. The chances she got to play her guitar were slowly dwindling down. So, of course she said yes.

Claudia was planning on flying there, seeing Doug, getting her goo, maybe spending the day with him, and then going home.

* * *

><p>It was the third time that day that Jo Lupo had had coffee spilled all over her.<p>

"Fargo," she hissed. "Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "My bad. Just a little clumsy this morning."

"Yeah, no kidding," she snapped, fanning her jacket with her sleeve.

Jo Lupo was having a bad day.

"You and Zane fighting again?" He asked, readjusting the top on his coffee cup. "What?"

"You always get… Snippity when you guys are fighting."

"We're not fighting, I'm not being 'snippity', and-"

She was interrupted when his phone rang. "Oh, uh, one sec..." He trailed off as she stormed away, off to her office to change. Again.  
>"Hello?"<p>

"Dougie," Claudia squealed all the way from South Dakota. "I'm coming to Eureka!"

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? I know this is short, but I wanted to give you guys a little sample!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Claudia Donovan didn't usually get nervous. She was a _senior_ agent, and senior agents didn't get nervous.  
>So it would be foolish to say that she was nervous about seeing Douglass Fargo again. They hadn't talked since she had left Eureka the first time, and when she had called him to tell him that she was coming was the first time they'd spoken in months.<p>

Claudia wondered if he had a girlfriend. She told herself she didn't care, but in her mind, somewhere deep in her heart, she cared. She cared a _lot._

* * *

><p>It was the peaceful days in eureka that made Sherriff Jack Carter really love the town. Yeah, he liked time travel and black holes as much as the next guy, but it was the quiet days that he really appreciated.<p>

Unfortunatly, there weren't that many in the small town.

"CARTER! Carter, Carter," a breathless Douglas Fargo ran up to him. "We have a _huge _problem!"

The town Sherriff sighed, "what is it now?"

"My goo spilled EVERYWHERE!"

Jack snorted. "Your _what _spilled everywhere?"

Doug narrowed his eyes. "This is no times for jokes! Claudia's goo is contaminated! Parish just _happened_ to_ stroll _into my lab, and ACCIDENTALY knocked over the entire container, and now I have NOTHING to give to Claudia!"

"And what do you want me to do?"

Douglass looked taken aback. "I... I don't know! Just... Just _fix _everything before she gets here! ARREST him or something!"

"Fargo, I can't just go around arresting all the people you don't like. We went over this last week, remember?"

"Yes, but last week, Claudia wasn't going to be here any _second,_" he checked his watch. "Oh, her flight got in 45 minutes ago! What am I gonna do?"

"Just make more before she gets here," Jack muttered.

Fargo stared at him, almost speechless. Almost. "Just make more? How do you expect me to make _more? _The entire process takes three weeks to prepare! Thankfully, I've had some on hand since her last visit, but-"

"Fargo, calm down," the other man chuckled. "I'm sure Claudia can wait three weeks. Besides, don't you want to spend more time with her?"

"I won't be able to spend time with her if I'm holed up in my lab," Fargo muttered.

Jack Carter awkwardly placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Claudia won't mind. Besides, wh-"

Jack didn't get to finish his sentence, as he was pushed (or thrown, really, but the girl would apologize for that later) aside with a ginger, wearinga pair of the pair of the neonest sunglases Jack had ever seen.

But before he could acknowledge the new visitor, she had jumped towards Doug, and threw her arms around his neck.

"Dougie!" Claudia Donovan shrieked, squeezing him tight. "I've missed you."

* * *

><p><strong>The reason it took me so long to update this story is because I was having sooo much trouble figuring out how to have Claudia arrive at Eureka. But I just kinda threw this together, and it isn't even sorta edited (is 'neonest' even a word?), but I promise that updates will come quicker. <em>Promise.<em>**

**Reviews make faster chapters(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews for the last one (:**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_You're the boy with a real nice smile but a broken heart inside. Give it to a girl. Give it to a girl I think she's lost her mind." –Prove you wrong/He Is We_

Jack Carter had left the trio halfway to Café Diem. He'd said that he had a breakfast date with Allison, and that she was probably waiting for him at the infirmary at GD.

So, Claudia and Doug entered the café together.

"Claudia Donovan," Vincent smiled before they'd taken three steps into the establishment. "Long time no see. Fargo told us you were coming." He picked up a small tray of cinnamon rolls (fresh out of the oven). He shoved them under the pair's nose. "Cinnamon roll? They're made from scratch. And they're fresh!"

"Awesome!" Claudia exclaimed, as they both grabbed the warm rolls.

Vincent showed them to a table, one in the corner by the window. He set down two identical menus and took their orders.

While Vincent was gone, off to the kitchen, they started to talk.

"So, how's the warehouse?"

"It's good. We're good. Pete and Myka and Artie and Leena and Steve and HG-"

"New recruits?"

Claudia chuckled. "You could say that."

Fargo listened closely as she described the HG situation. When she was finished, he chuckled too. "The real HG Wells, huh? That'll be something to tell the kids about."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they both awkwardly adjusted their napkins. Claudia looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "How's your girlfriend?"

_I don't care, _she said in her head. _I don't care. I don't care. I don't car-_

"I don't have one," Doug blurts.

There's another silence as they both shift in their seats.

"How… How's your boyfriend?" Doug asks after a minute.

"I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh."

Their conversation in interrupted as Vincent brings their drinks to the table. "A strawberry lemonade for the lovely lady." Claudia rolled her eyes as she thankfully accepted the tall glass from Vincent.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, almost choking on the liquid. "This is _delicious!"_

"..And an orange juice for the fine gentleman," Vincent handed Fargo his glass.

"Thanks."

"So, Doug, when can I pick up my goo?" Claudia asked, their awkward moment completely in the past.

"Well, um, about that-"

He was interrupted when Vincent set down two plates of pancakes. "And the breakfast."

Claudia beamed. "Thanks!"

Vincent winked. "It's on the house, Ms. Donovan. You know Eureka loves you."

* * *

><p><strong>Not much in this chapter, and it's not too long either : Sorry.**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So Dougie, when can I pick up my goo?" Claudia asked as they left the café.

"Your... Goo?"

"Yeah, Doug, my neutralizer." She smiled. "The reason I came to Eureka?'

The pair sat down on one of the polished benches, near the edge of the sidewalk.

"About that-"

"You haven't finished making it yet," Claudia finished for him.

"I… How did you know that?"

She shrugged. "I guess I figured that if you had it, you'd give it to me the second I got here, so I didn't have to stay long. But we talked and went to breakfast and since you didn't send me home-"

"Why would you think I wanted you to leave?" Doug blurted.

"Because of our… History."

The pair went silent again, as they pretended to watch the cars on the street pass by.

"O-oh."

Claudia closed her eyes, and bit her lip. _Why do I always have to make things so awkward? _She hadn't noticed that Doug had started to move closer until he was right next to her.

"I don't you to leave. I mean… You can, if you want to. But I don't want you to. I'd rather you stayed."

Claudia fought a smile as she looked back at him. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah, really. I... I dunno, maybe we could even go to dinner or something while you're here."

"Like… A date?"

"Yeah. Like a _date_."

* * *

><p>"Artie, where's Claudia?" Pete stuck his head into Artie's office, soon followed by Myka, HG, and Steve. "She's not at Leena's and we can't find her here."<p>

"She's not here." Artie said shortly.

"Well, where is she?"

"Eureka," he muttered, gathering a few papers on his desk. He stood, and shoved them at the group. "And the inventory reports won't do themselves."

Pete snickered. "Do… Do themselves?"

He was met with silence. "Come on, it… It was funny."

Myka rolled her eyes, and took the papers from Artie. She divided them into four parts. "We can finish these if we all split up the work."

"Sorry Myks," Pete carefully laid his papers on top of hers. "I have a date."

"What? With who?" Myka asked quickly as he started to walk away.

"Football," he called over his shoulder.

"There isn't a football game on, Lattimer!"

"Oh, the beauty of TiVo," he smirked.

"Football? Is this a competition?" HG asked curiously.

"You'll never know." Pete spread his arms. "Unless you ditch Myks and come with me."

HG smiled, and handed her papers to Steve. "This sounds interesting. Foot ball. Delightful!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, again (Do I write<strong> **anything _but_ short chapters?) But at least it wasn't too long a wait(: And I'll be updating "The Truth Is rarely Pure And Never Simple' (which I'm just going to start calling 'The Truth', because the real title is just way to long to type out all the time) soon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Does eureka have an Inn? I hope so, haha! And I can't remember if we've seen Dougie's house, so I'm just going to put it as one of those cute homey houses. Perfect for a family, hint hint. Just kidding(: Sort of.**

* * *

><p>"…But I can have your goo ready by Wednesday," Doug was saying as the two of them walked down the street.<p>

"Don't rush, Dougie," Claudia smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." She finished her sentence right as her face scrunched into a yawn.

"Tired?" Doug laughed.

"Yeah, maybe a little," she yawned again. "It's a really long plane ride."

"Well, maybe you should get some rest," Doug suggested.

"I probably should."

They both turned and started in different directions.

"Where are you going?" Doug asked when they both had stopped.

Claudia pointed over her shoulder. "To my room- At the Inn."

"You're… You're staying at the Inn?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Nothing, I just figured that you'd stay with me."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "How many beds do you _have, _Dougie?"

"Well…" He did a mental calculation. "One."

She rolled her eyes, and started to walk away.

"But- I can sleep on the couch!" He jogged after her. "And my room is probably comfier than the Inn!"

"Dougie-"

"Please?"

"I-"

"_Please?"_

"Doug-"

"Plea-"

"Oh my God!" Claudia shouted. "_Yes! _I will stay with you!"

"Oh." Doug blushed. "Good. Let's go get your stuff then."

* * *

><p>"Nice place," Claudia commented as she set her suitcase on the floor.<p>

"Thanks." Doug picked up her suitcase (she wouldn't let him carry it inside) and led her down the hall to his bedroom.

It was a lot tidier than Claudia had imagined (but he would have cleaned it for her, of course). It was an oceany shade of blue, and his bed was large and square and Claudia had a childish urge to run and jump on it.

She didn't, though.

"Well, I'll let you sleep," Doug walked backwards towards the door, his hands in his pockets. "You, um, you can put your stuff in the closet. I cleared out some space for you. And… Uh. Yeah. Bye." Doug blushed, left, and shut the door behind him.

Claudia smiled at his adorable awkwardness, and kicked her converse off. She climbed into his bed, piling the blankets around her.

The last thought Claudia had before she drifted off into sleep was that Doug's pillow smelled just like him.

And it smelled _really _good.

* * *

><p>"Actually, Claudia, one more thi-" Doug stopped talking as he saw her asleep five minutes later. <em>Wow, that was quick <em>he thought. She looked really peaceful lying there like that. The blankets were caught around her slim waist, and he could see the subtle rising and falling of her chest. It was oddly reassuring to see her so at ease there, and he kind of liked it. Not kind of. He _did. _

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like this chapter(: Some family came down to visit and I've been swamped with schoolwork, that's why this took so long to get up. But I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p>The familiar buzzing sound of her Farnsworth woke Claudia up from her nap. She groaned, and felt along the edge of Doug's bed for her bag, pulling it up and lazily opening her Farnsworth. "What?" The girl moaned.<p>

Myka's face filled up the circular screen. "Did you make it to eureka okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Claudia yawned, rubbing her eyes. "How's the warehouse?"

"Other than Pete dumping a bucket of water on Hg, we're fine." Myka smiled.

"A bucket of…"

"Don't ask," Myka sighed, but couldn't stop a larger smile from spreading across her face. "Did you make it to the Inn okay? Do you like your room?"

"Uh..." Claudia paused for a second. "Kinda?"

"Kinda?"

"Doug asked me to stay with him." Claudia shrugged. "And his place is nice."

"Claudia," Myka moved trying to see behind the girl. "Are you in his bed? That's so cute!"

A light blush crept up the side of Claudia's face, but Myka was soon distracted by another voice on her side of the screen.

"Oh, is that Claud?" The picture shook, until Pete's face took Myka's place. "Where does Artie keep the mini marshmallows? He moved them again!"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "He wouldn't have moved them if you hadn't eaten them- all of them!"

Pete's childish pout made Claudia laugh. "He keeps the in his desk, the drawer under Trailer's treats."

"Yes!" Pete cheered, and shoved the device into Myka, "do you want some mini marsh-"

"I'll pass," Myka smirked, facing the screen towards her face again. "Well, Claud, I have to go, but have fun in eureka!"

"Kay, b-"

"And be careful," Myka took the familiar role of big sister again. "Don't get hurt."

* * *

><p>While Claudia was asleep, Doug tried to think of ways that their date tonight could be special. <em>Really <em>special. He'd been racking his brain for almost an hour, but still he couldn't think of anything. They weren't really together (_yet, _the voice in his head reminded him. They weren't together _yet) _so he couldn't do anything too romantic, like a candlelight dinner. It had started to drizzle while Claudia was asleep, so he couldn't take her out on a picnic or to the park. Or-"

"You look like you're concentrating," Claudia commented, leaning over the edge of the couch. She brushed her hair and changed her clothes, and he'd been so deep in thought that he didn't hear he come into the room.

"No. I mean yes, I was… How did you sleep?"

Claudia shrugged. "Good, I guess. Your bed is really soft."

Doug checked his watch, and glanced out the window. It was almost six, and it had started raining harder, and the scene outside was dark and gloomy. The weather in eureka didn't usually change so quickly… But then again, it was eureka. Nothing was 'usual' in eureka. "We should probably go to dinner soon. "

"Cool," Claudia smiled. "Where are we going?"

There weren't many restaurants in eureka; most of the people just ate at Café Diem, but there were a few… "Um, we could go to... To..."

Claudia looked out the window too. "It's pretty cloudy out there."

Cloudy was an understatement, but she got her message across. "We could eat in," Doug suggested. "And watch a movie… Or something."

Claudia paused, and looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "We could order a pizza. And watch Star Wars."

Doug smiled, grabbed her arm and lightly pulled her over next to him on the couch. "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>"That is not a pizza," Claudia said, lifting a slice of plain cheese out of the box Doug had ordered. "That's just… that's just <em>not <em>a pizza."

Doug made a few inaudible noises to answer, but his mouth was too full of pizza. After he swallowed, he said: "_My_ pizza's a pizza. Yours just has cheese. Yours is just _plain."_

Claudia rolled her eyes, with a large smile. "With _every_ topping on it, I don't think it's a pizza Dougie." She crossed her legs underneath her. And she settled into the couch, as he put the DVD for the first movie. By the middle, they'd finished eating. And by the end of the movie, she'd both fallen asleep, but Doug hadn't. Not that he'd want to. Claudia's head was resting softly on his shoulder, and her arms were wrapped around his.

And it may have sounded stupid, cheesy even (no pun intended) to him, but his current reality was better than his wildest dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my God, I had to go through so many pictures of Allison to find what her eye color was. Because for some weird reason, there is not a single picture of her looking directly at the camera on tumblr. Blah! Also, I watched 13.1 and Crossing Over again… Pure perfection! And I listened to the full version of Scags singing 'Where Is My Mind'… More perfection. So those things kinda inspired me to get this chapter done. I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review (: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The movie was well past over when Claudia started to stir. Doug hadn't fallen asleep yet though, but his arm was still wrapped around Claudia.<p>

It took a few moments for Claudia to remember where she was, but when she did, she smiled and relaxed into Doug's embrace.

He felt her stirring, and his eyes blinked open too. Doug looked down, to see Claudia's brown eyes staring up at him. "You're awake."

"Yeah." There was silence for a moment before her face scrunched into a yawn, and Doug started to laugh.

She smacked his chest. "Shut up."

"I think you're adorable."

Claudia was suddenly thankful for the semi-darkness, when a bright blush crept up her cheeks.

"You should probably go to bed." Claudia said. "You shouldn't stay up late just because of me."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Doug stopped, before standing up and scooping her into his arms.

"Dougie," she whined, biting her lip to keep from smiling as Doug raised her up. "Put me down!"

"No."

On some level, they both knew that they were too early into their relationship (if it was even a relationship yet) for them to sleep together, even if it wasn't really _sleeping _together, but as their _un_official relationship had been going on for such a long time, neither of them really thought too much about it.

Doug carried her around the couch and down the hallway to his room. When there, he dropped her onto his bed, and she laughed. Then he paused awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next.

Claudia smiled and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Doug smiled back and climbed into his bed, right next to her.

"You only have one pillow."

Doug shrugged, not really caring. "We can share."

Claudia blushed as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Claudia tensed up for a moment, before slowly relaxing into his arms.

* * *

><p>The loud, piercing sound of Fargo's alarm clock roughly woke them both from their sleep. Doug scrambled to shut it off, as Claudia sat up and stretched.<p>

"Sorry- I meant to turn it off but I must have forgot-"

"S'okay, Dougie," Claudia yawned. "I don't mind. It isn't _that _early."

Fargo knew that she was lying (it was five thirty), but he settled down into his pillow.

"You're a pillow hog," Claudia commented, tracing the creases on the comforter covering his chest.

"Am not!"

"You are too!" Claudia laughed. "I got this much." She held her fingers half an inch apart. "And you got the rest!"

Doug rolled his eyes, and pulls her down next to him, accidentally yanking him on top of her. "So-"

Claudia pressed her lips against his, interrupting him.

Only somewhat surprised, Fargo kissed her back, wrapping his arm around the small of her back to keep her in position.

He was starting to like waking up in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted change my username (because I don't really dance anymore) and I wanted it to be warehouse 13 related, so if you could leave some suggestions below, I'd appreciate it(: Adieu! Please review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Did anyone notice that I changed my username? And profile picture? And I hope everyone understands the username change- it's a warehouse 13 thing. (; Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Doug really didn't want to get out of bed that morning. The steady sound of Claudia's breathing told Doug that she had fallen back asleep next to him, still encased in his arms. He had to admit, he really enjoyed having Claudia here with him.<p>

She'd been back in Eureka for _less_ than 24 hours, but she'd already kissed him and managed to find a way into his heart. Again.

Doug groaned. She always had this effect on him. She'd come to Eureka, they'd kiss, he'd start to _care_, and then she'd leave. And he'd be left in the dark, _again, _wondering what he did to make her leave so quickly. It happened _every_ time.

_But maybe, _the voice in the back of his head whispered, _maybe this time'll be different._

He really hoped so.

Doug raised a hand to lightly stroke her hair, but as he moved, Claudia's farnsworth went of again.

Claudia let out a tired sigh, as she stirred and rolled over to retrieve it from her bag. Then she sat up, and slid over back to Doug. "Good morning," she smiled at him.

"Morning," he smiled back, before sitting up and clearing his throat.

Claudia sighed again and glanced down at her Farnsworth. "I have to get that."

"Go ahead." Doug turned and climbed out of bed. "I'll make breakfast."

"Is there a terrible emergency in which my technical skills are needed?" Claudia asked, directing her question at Pete even though her eyes followed Doug as he left the room.

"No, bu-"

"Then what's the matter, Pete?"

"I don't know what to get Myka for her birthday." Pete whined into the screen.

"Seriously?"

"I wanted to get her something nice that'd she'd like, so I woke up early and brought HG to the store with me…" Pete trailed off and tilted the screen to the British woman walking towards him. "But she got distracted in the school supply aisle."

"Sticky notes, Claudia! Sticky notes!" HG exclaimed, peering into the small screen. "They have all different shapes and colors. I'm getting all my Christmas shopping done early!"

Claudia rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. "Come on, Pete. You know her better than anyone else.

"I know, but I-"

"Do you think Artie would mind if I stayed in Eureka a little bit longer than planned?" Claudia asked, changing the subject.

Pete leaned in, closer to the screen, wiggling his eyebrows dramaticaly. "Oh? And why would this be? Did a certain warehouse agent find love in the town full of geniuses?"

Claudia's face flushed slightly. "Good_bye _Pete."

"No Claud wait, I need you hel-"

Claudia flipped her farnsworth closed, and threw it into her bag. Then she got out of bed to find Doug.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know. This is kinda the part of the story when I need you guys to start suggesting stuff for them to do together, because I'm going to run out of ideas. But this isn't going to be some always happy story. Well, I guess it sort of is so far, but I have a plan for the story (sort of). <strong>

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've been grounded, and my schoolwork has been piling up. But, I think I'm back in a pattern that leaves me plenty of time for writing.**

**Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to irshgirl, who motivated me to get this chapter up. You guys should defiantly check out some of her stories. I've read them, and they're ah-mazing.**

**And _to_ irshgirl: I know this chapter doesn't have the jealousy you wanted, but I'll get to that later(: I promise. **

**And maybe this chapter gets a little OOC for Claudia. But I don't care. It's my story, and I'll write it the way I want to.**

**Yeah.  
>Go me! <strong>

**Anyway, read on... **

* * *

><p>It had been a while since Doug had cooked pancakes for someone. It had been awhile since Doug had cooked <em>anything <em>for someone.

"You know," Claudia's voice made him jump slightly; he hadn't heard her come into the kitchen. "If you can't cook, we can always go to Café Diem for breakfast."

Doug blushed, and turned around, coming face to face with Claudia. "I can cook."

She smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Sure you can." Claudia jumped up on the counter, and started to swing her legs back and forth.

"So is everything alright at the warehouse?" He asked, starting to set the ingredients on the counter next to her.

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, everything's fine. They just can't go a day without me." She paused for a moment. "I'm sure GD can't go very long without you, either."

Doug laughs at her statement. "Yeah, that'd be nice." He moved away to turn the stove on.

"Oh, shush, you know they love you Dougie."

Doug snorted, and turned around to get a bag of something out of the cabinet behind him.

"Do you have to work today?" Claudia continued, pulling her legs up onto the counter, and turned to watch him as he started to mix things together.

He smiles at her. "Nope. Your goo is processing, and Allison is holding down the fort, and Parish and Holly are-"

"Holly?" Claudia inturrepted. "Did I meet her last time I was here?"

"No, no, she just got here a couple weeks ago, but she's so _great_. She says that she's going to stay for a couple more weeks, and help Parish with his new project, but I think that she should stay longer because-" Doug stops talking when Claudia raised her eyebrow. "…But of course she's not a great as you, tech girl." Doug walked around to lightly kiss Claudia's lips.

Claudia blushed, lightly tugging on the light blue strand of hair attached to her head to distract herself. "You're not so bad yourself, Fargonater."

* * *

><p>She watched him quietly while he pours the first half-cup of pancake batter onto the small pan on the stove.<p>

He keeps stirring the batter that's not on the stove, while they watch the cooking one start to bubble. When it looked done enough, he jerked his head at her. "Come on. Come flip it with me."

Claudia grinned and jumps off the counter, walking around to stand in front of him. Doug places one of his arms right next to her on the counter, and slides his hand on the opposite arm up on the handle of the spatula. Claudia places her hand right underneath his, and together they tried to flip the pancake (_tried_ to flip the pancakes. It takes them a few times to actually succeed).

"So, I never asked, how's Eureka been?" Claudia asked as they successfully managed to flip their first pancake onto the tray.

Doug shrugs as he pours more batter. "The same, I guess. Stuff blows up, we fix the problem, more stuff blows up."

Claudia smiled. "So I didn't miss anything?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"That was nice," Claudia smiled, perched up on his counter again as he loads dishes into his silver dishwasher.<p>

"Yeah," he smiled, "you should have breakfast here more often."

Finished, he stands up, and places his hands on her hips. "So, what do you want to do today? We can do anything; whatever you want. Anything."

Claudia smirked at him. "I want to have sex."

Doug's eyes nearly pop out of his head as she wraps her arms around his neck and press her lips to his.

"Mhmm-" Doug lightly pushed away. "Claudia- are you sure?"

She smirked again, and tightened her grip against his neck. "I'm positive."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone get the movie reference at the end there? Huh? Nobody?<strong>

**Reviews are welcome(: **


	10. Chapter 1O

**Here's the next chapter! And I may make Holly out to be a little over enthusiastic in this chapter, but I hope it works.**

**And credit to irshgirl for this chapter, because I'm stealing one of the ideas she gave me (;  
>On with the show!<strong>

* * *

><p>Claudia reached for her door handle as soon as Doug had parked the car right in front of Café Diem. "Where did you get your driver's license? Gosh, you're almost as bad as Artie."<p>

Doug smirked. "You could have driven here."

Claudia cut him a glare. "You wouldn't let me, _remember_?"

_"You ready?" Doug asked with a smile as Claudia shrugged her jacket on and he grabbed his keys off the counter._

_Claudia nodded, but stopped him as he made to leave the house. "Wait… Can't I drive?" _

_Doug smiled at her. "Uh… No." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on, let's go." _

_"But Dougie…" She whined following him out to his car, "please?" _

"I know," Doug glanced at her as she opened her door. "But uh… Thanks for coming with me," he added in sort of an afterthought.

"Of course, Dougie." Claudia smiled, walking around to the driver's side of the car. "Besides, I haven't talked to Allison or Jo since my last visit." She said, sliding her hand into his. "Are you ready to go inside?"

"Yeah," he smiled back at her. "I am."

The couple walked hand in hand into the welcoming café. They spotted Allison, Jo, Kevin, and Jack sitting at a table for 6 near the back of the establishment. The trio looked just like Claudia had remembered them.

Jo looked bored yet alert, from sitting with the couple. Kevin was staring at his mom's hand on the table, which was currently covered by Jack's larger one. Jo looked up when she heard the café's door open, and she smiled. "Finally," she mock-grumbled, winking at Claudia, who sat down next to the woman.

"Hey guys," Claudia greeted, sitting in the sear next to Allison, while Doug sat down next to jack on the opposite side of the table, "long time no see."

Vincent was upon the group almost as soon as Doug and Claudia had sat down. He handed them the drinks they liked (he'd even remembered that Claudia loved the strawberry lemonade), before handing them all menus and disappearing again.

The group started to make small talk, most of them wanting to known about the current events at the warehouse, especially Kevin, who seemed to be very interested in the place. Claudia noticed that Doug always looked right at her when she talked, right in her eyes, and it made her insides flutter. In a good way. In a really good way.

"So then no world threatening events we should know about?" Jo asked jokingly as Claudia repeated the exciting details of her and Steve's last mission.

Claudia smiled, and was about to answer as the café door opened, and another redhead walked in.

"Doug!" Holly squealed, running to the table and jumping into Fargo's lap. "I didn't know you'd be here when Jo invited me." Fargo glared at Jo, who spoke up instantly.

"Well, I mentioned was meeting Doug and Allison and Jack here… But I didn't know you wanted too… Holly." Jo finished faux-cheerfully as Doug tried to push Holly off his lap.

Holly brightened. "Of course I'd come, silly." She laughed. "You know I love Do-"

Doug cut in, finally succeeding to push the redhead off of him, but she grabbed a chair from a neighboring table and pulled it to the head of the table.

"This is uh, Claudia." Doug introduced awkwardly.

Claudia, on the other hand, had looked questioningly at Doug, before sticking her hand out and forcing a smile onto her face. "Nice to meet you," she greeted coldly, before harshly kicking Doug under the table. _Explain _her glare said.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter; it really means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying the story. And here's the nest chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Holly's a friend of mine." Doug introduced awkwardly, adjusting his glasses. "She's just <em>visiting<em> Eureka for a little while. Just checking up on all of us."

Holly gasped, twirling her long hair around her fingers. "_The_ Claudia? Fargonater talks all about you!"

Doug cringed inwardly when Holly used Claudia's nickname, the nickname he'd mentioned to her _once _in a conversation he hardly remembered_. _

Claudia forced a smile onto her face."Really? He's_ never _mentioned _you_."

Holly's smile faltered, and Jack chocked on his soda, and Allison sharply kicked him underneath the table, connecting with the middle of the shin. "What?" he asked, keeping his voice low so the redheads and Doug wouldn't hear him on the other end of the table. "It's Jo's fault she's here."

"I did _not _invite her here," Jo snapped in defense. "I can't _stand _that woman. She caught me when I was leaving and asked me where I was going, and I _mentioned _that I was meeting you guys here for lunch." Jack held his hands up in a mock defense as they turned their attention to the other side of the table.

Meanwhile, Doug was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the company he was sitting near. "Claudia, maybe we should go back to my place for lunch. We can order in and watch another mov-"

"No, of course not Dougie! I'd love to stay and-" She didn't get to finish as Doug stood and lightly dragged her out of the café after him.

Kevin snorted into his hand, sitting all the way down the table, but no one was paying much attention to him.

Holly's face fell a bit when Doug, but she perked up immediately, jumping up in her chair and moving to Doug's seat. "So, what's up guys?"

"We didn't have to leave," Claudia insisted as Doug led her out to his car.

"I think we did," he muttered. "I couldn't watch the go on any longer."

Claudia laughed, and they finally reached his car, parked between Café Diem and a small boutique next to it, the pastel blue sign reading _The Palace. _

"You're just friends, though?" She asked as he opened her door for her.

Doug flashed a small smile, and kissed the tip of her nose. "Just friends."

"Are we just friends?" She didn't meet his gaze as she climbed down into his green car.

"No," he shut the door, and leaned his head through the window. "We're more than that."

"Promise?"

"Promise." This time Doug didn't aim for her nose, he pressed his lips firmly on her mouth. "I love you."

Claudia smiled, her face lifting and her brown eyes lighting up. "I love you too. _Fargonater."_

* * *

><p>"No, you're wrong!" Myka laughed, punching Pete's shoulder. "I think he's cute. And you <em>know <em>how happy he makes Claudia."

Myka, Pete, Steve, HG and Artie were all sitting in the living room at Leena's. They had had a long day at the warehouse (thanks to Pete's attempt at doing all the inventory at once), and were all _very_ fatiged. _And_ they were talking about Claudia. And... "Fargo," Artie muttered darkly. "Coming in, messing with _my _warehouse, wth things that were _perfectly _fine…"

"Oh!" Myka shifted to the side, pulling her phone out of her back pocket as it buzzed. "Claudia texted me. She says that she's staying with Doug until next Saturday."

"She's staying with _him _for 10 more days?" Artie continued as if Myka had never spoke. "That horrible human being, doesn't even deserve to spend a minute with her…"

Pete wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

HG rolled her eyes "_I_ for one am pleased that Claudia is so happy with this Mr. Fargo."

"She is happy." Myka smiled, typing something back to Claudia. "Really happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Did we like this chapter? Did things go too fast for our favorite crossover couple? Ideas for future chapters? Please review! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you guys like this chapter (: It's kinda short but I hope it's sweet!**

* * *

><p>It was just past noon of the next day, and Claudia was sprawled horizontally across Doug's bed, her Farnsworth open underneath her head. "No, the books are alphabetical by author… Ask Pete, he's probably the one who messed them up in the first place!"<p>

Doug peeked his head around the door. Claudia glanced up at him and a warm smile filled her face. "I'll call you back Artie." She flipped the Farnsworth shut, and rolled off of the bed. "What's up, Dougie?"

He walked up to her and handed her a bright red bandana. "I have surprise for you." She chuckled and took the red cloth from his hands. "A bandana? Oh, Dougie, you shouldn't have!"

He flushed and rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to put it on. I'm taking you out somewhere."

Claudia rolled her eyes too. "You're_ blindfolding _me? Where are we going?"

Doug spun her around and grabbed the bandana from her hands, swiftly tying it around her eyes. "If I told you," he slowly whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "then it wouldn't be a surprise, dear."

* * *

><p>They'd driven around for a few hours, and Claudia was getting more impatient by the second.<br>She was tapping her foot in anticipation, and sighed every few seconds. "Duh-oug? Will you _please_ just give me a hint?"

He smiled, and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Nope. We're almost there."

Claudia let out a frustrated sigh. "You said that about an hour ago!"

"Well maybe a mean it this time," he smirked. Doug couldn't help but think about how cute she looked, her lips forming a pout and her arms crossed over her chest. He freed on of his hands from the steering and wove it through her arms, so they would drop. Doug squeezed her hand. "We'll be there soon, I promise."

Claudia rolled her bottom lip under her top teeth. "Fine."

Doug held onto her hand for the next ten minutes, until he saw the small parking lot at their secret destination. He pulled in, and smiled when he realized that they were the only ones there. "Wait here for a second," he slid his hand out of hers and opened his car door. "I'll be right back."

Claudia pressed her hands together excitedly, suddenly filled with an intense enthusiasm. Five minutes after he left the car, he opened the door on her side. "Are you ready?" He asked, a tone of nervousness climbing into his voice.

She smiled, groping around until her hand connected with his. "Yeah, I'm ready." Doug helped her out of the car, and her nose was hit with a salty smell; something she recognized but couldn't quite place. His fingers brushed against the side of her face, and Claudia realized that he was untying her blindfold.

Once it was off, Claudia had to blink a few times before her eyesight adjusted. She first noticed the sunset, and then the vast, empty beach. "Dougie," she gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

The sun was at a perfect position in the sky, hitting the sand at a perfect angle so it almost illuminated the beach with a golden red glow. "You like it?" He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, and she could see that he was carrying a large picnic basket. I ran down to Vincent's while you were talking to Artie… I wanted us to have a special dinner tonight." Doug smiled sheepishly, and Claudia craned her head up and their lips connected in a long, passionate kiss.

After about a minute, Doug pulled away, and tucked a strand of her bright hair behind her ear. "Let's eat."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make a happy muse! Please review (: <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So, ever since I started this story, everyone has been asking me to write longer chapters. Well, cue the applause, because that's finally happening! I had a little disagreement with my parents, and I got grounded, so I had a lot of time for writing. I just hope it's not _too_ choppy. So here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it (: **

* * *

><p>They set up the blanket a short distance from the calm waves, so that if Claudia stretched out her legs far enough, the water would lap over her toes.<p>

Vincent had packed them a succulent dinner, and Doug spread the plates over the edge of the blanket. There were two small sandwiches, a few pieces of chicken, and a container of spaghetti accompanied by a mini-jar of sauce and two large drink bottles.

Claudia took a sip from the bottle of strawberry lemonade that was surprisingly still cold. When Doug saw the surprised look on her face, he smiled and explained. "Temperature controlling bottles. Designed them myself."

Claudia laughed. "Very impressive, Dougie. She softly kissed his cheek before she started to unwrap one of the sandwiches.

It took the couple about fifteen minutes to finish eating, and Dougie packed the excess food back into the basket. Claudia shifted closer to Doug, and he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head into the side of his neck. Claudia let out a relaxed sigh.

"We should be going back soon," he said lightly, after they'd been lying for about ten minutes.

Claudia groaned. "But we_ just _got here," she whined.

"I know," he stroked the side of her head. "But it'll be getting dark soon."

"Can we come back sometime?" She asked, looking up to him.

"Yeah," Doug smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Of course we can."

They cleared off the blanket and brushed the sand off their legs, and then they headed back to the car.

* * *

><p>Claudia's cell phone rang once the pair had pulled up into Doug's driveway. <strong>Joshua <strong>the screen read.

Claudia smiled when she read her brother's name. "Give me a minute, Dougie?"

He kissed the side of her head. "Go on inside. "I'll get the stuff from the trunk."

Claudia smiled again. "'Kay." She climbed out of the side of the car, and answered the phone. "Hey Joshie! What's up?"

Her brother groaned over the phone. "Claudia,_ please_ don't call me that."

She smirked. "Fine." Claudia opened the front door.

"So, I called over to Leena's about a half hour ago, and Pete told me that Leena was out of town."

"So?"

"And that you weren't there either."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I know I'm not there. Why are you telling me this?" She sat down on Doug's couch, tucking her legs beneath her.

"I wanted to talk about our Christmas plans," Joshua went on and Claudia detected a hint of annoyance in his voice, but she couldn't think of where it came from. "But I didn't know how long you were staying in Eureka for."

"It's only 'till next Saturday, Joshua. And Christmas is a couple months away. Why are thinking about Christmas now?"

Claudia heard the door open from behind her. "I gotta go, Joshua. Love you."

Claudia hung before her brother could say anything. She stood up and turned around.

"Who were you talking to?" Doug asked, dropping the basket and blanket onto the floor.

"Just Joshua," Claudia shrugged, walking over to him. "He was worrying about how we were spending the holidays this year."

"_Just_ Joshua? You… You said you loved him."

"Dougie, you don't understand." Claudia forced a smile onto her face. "Joshua is my bro-"

"You see, I should have _known_ this was going to happen!"

"Dougie," she put a hand on his face, but he pushed it away. "You're totally over-"

"I'm not overreacting! This is the _problem_ with you! Everyone just falls for the prefect Claudia Donovan!" He pointed his finger n her face, as if he was accusing her of something. 'Well, I'm done with it! I'm done with _you."_ With that said, he turned and walked away.

Claudia closed her eyes to halt her tears, but she heard the door slam loudly behind him.

And that's when the tears really started to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 Days Later-<strong>

"Please Myks? I'll do anything!" Pete whimpered, standing over his partner who was sitting on the couch in Leena's living room.

"Pete, I am not going to bake you a cake," Myka replied evenly, not looking up from her book. "Leena will do it when she gets back from her trip. I've been saying that for the past _five _min-"

Myka's sentence was interrupted by the sound of the B&B's doors opening on the other side of the wall.

"Who's that?" Pete perked up.

The pair heard footsteps, and then saw a figure with bright red hair start to ascend the steps.

"Claud," Myka called smiling, sitting up and putting her book down. "Come talk to us!"

Claudia heaved a loud sigh, then turned around. "_What?" _

"Claudia, what's wrong?" Myka asked, instantly concerned.

"Yeah," Pete continued. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Fargo until next Saturday."

Claudia bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Well, <em>I'm<em> not doing it. That's a girl thing."

Myka rolled her eyes. "Of course_ you_ shouldn't do it, Pete! You'd be totally insensitive. I think Steve should go talk to her." Myka directed the rest of her monologue towards him. "Claudia looks up to you. You're her partner and she really trusts you, and she looks up to you. She'd talk to you."

"She looks up to Artie," Steve corrected.

"You're all being foolish," Artie pointed out. "If you all really cared about Claudia, we'd all be crowded up in her room right now."

"There's no need for a crowd," the British woman stood. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"Claudia," Helena called gently through the door. "May I come inside?"<p>

"No," came the girl's muffled response a few moments later.

Helena tested the door handle, and when she found it was open, she slowly pushed in. "Dear, what happened between you and Mr. Fargo?"

Claudia shook her head into the pillow. HG walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. "Claudia?"

Claudia sat up a minute later, wiping her nose. Her eyes were redder that her hair and there were still tears streaming down her face. She sniffed, frantically trying to wipe the tears away.

"Did Mr. Fargo break up with you?" The woman asked in a whisper, and the younger girl nodded her head before starting to sob harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**-4 Months Later [December 22]-**

"…Sometimes I wake up by the door. That heart you caught must be waiting for ya. Even now, that we're already over, I can't help myself from looking for ya. I set fire to the rain, watched it burn as I touched your face. Well, it burned while I cried 'cause I heard it screaming out your name. I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames. Well I felt something die, 'cause I knew that that was the last time. The last time, ooh..." Claudia strummed the final strings on her guitar as she finished the song. It was a moment before the clapping started, and Claudia turned her head. "Hey Steve," she blushed, lowering her guitar so it lay across her lap. "I… I didn't know I'd left my door open."

He shrugged, walking in and sitting on the edge of her bed. "I just came to get my bag before Pete and I leave."

Claudia's smile faltered for a moment. "You two are leaving?"

"We're just flying over to Montana to pick up an artifact real quick. We'll be back by Christmas." Steve winked, and moved his hand over hers. "Promise."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't celebrate Christmas."

"I don't," he smiled. "But I'm not missing out on Artie cookies this year." Claudia laughed for a few moments, before they were both silent for a minute.

Steve looked down at her guitar before he spoke again. "Claud, you… You really miss him, don't you?"

Claudia swallowed, dropping the smile she had plastered on her face for the past four months. "Yeah, I do Steve. I really do."

"Have you talked to him since…?"

"No," she shook her head quickly, trying to block the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "He hasn't called."

"Maybe you should call him," Steve suggested.

"He wouldn't answer."

"You don't know that, Claudia." Steve moved up on the bed and wrapped an arm around his friend, whose tears were flowing freely now.

"I miss him _so _much, Steve. I need him."

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile-<strong>

Douglas Fargo sat at the counter of Café Diem, sipping on the straw of one of Vincent's signature lemonades. He sighed as he heard the slurping sound that told him that the drink was, once again, empty. "Vincent?" He called glumly. "Can I get another?"

Vincent quickly set down another one of the cups, splashing some of the contents onto the counter. "On the house, Dr. Fargo."

Doug took the straw from his old cup and promptly dropped it into the new one.

Jo Lupo walked into Café Diem, shoving her cell phone into her pocket. Seeing Fargo at the counter, she walked over to him. "Mind if I sit, Fargo?"

He shrugged, quickly draining the juice in his cup.

Jo slid up into the seat next to him, gesturing at Vincent to silently tell him she wanted her usual lunch. "So… How are you, Fargo?"

He shrugged again.

She pursed her lips, stifling a sigh. "Have you spoken to Claudia lately?"

He winced. "No."

"Oh." Jo said, and Vincent set down her plate and another lemonade for Doug.

"Fargo, why do you keep drinking those?" Jo asked as he transferred his straw again. "It's freezing outside. You should be drink hot chocolate or coffee or _something_. Why those?"

"It's the drink she ordered on our first date," Doug whispered.

The pair was silent for a moment as Vincent took Fargo's empty cup. "Fargo…. If you don't mind my asking, what exactly… Happened between you two?"

"I broke up with her," he whispered again. "You know that."

"Yes, but-"

"It was a mistake," he said stifling. "The biggest mistake I'll ever make."

"Jo's mouth formed a small 'O'. "Fargo, wh-"

She was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing He sighed, pulling it out of his pocket. When he read the name on the screen, he sighed and set the phone down on the counter. Jo craned her head to look at it. "Fargo, it's her! You have to answer it!"

"I can't," he said glumly.

"She wants to talk to talk to you. You _have _to answer it!"

"She probably just left something at my place or… Something."

Jo picked up the phone. "Or she wants to fix whatever you screwed up. Answer her. How many times has she called?"

"Just this time," he mumbled, sipping again.

"Well Doug, don't you like her?"

"Yes, but I…"

"What?"

"I… I love her, okay? And she probably hates me."

"Doug, you don't know that! At least go talk to her, she might have something really important to say! Over the phone, if not in person. You-"

"Wait," Fargo interrupted. "You really think I should go talk to her?"

"Yes!"

"What day is it?"

"It's the twenty second!"

Fargo smiled. "Tell Allison to hold down the fort while I'm gone!" He jumped from his chair, buttoning his coat as he ran out of the café.

"Wait, Fargo, where are you going?"

He turned around; wearing the largest grin Eureka had seen from him in the past four months. "To Claudia."

Jo watched Doug as he ran across the street to his car, almost getting run over in the process. She rolled her eyes, but sent him a silent good luck.

She was sure he'd need it.

* * *

><p><strong>That's two chapters in a day! Please review, they make me so happy!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Well guys, here's the last chapter of the story. Thanks for sticking with me through the bad chapters, long updating periods, and just overall bad work. Believe it or not, I actually really worked hard on this story. Should I write an epilogue? I have a couple 'deleted scenes' that I'm going to add in, but I wasn't sure if people would have liked an epilogue. **

* * *

><p>-Christmas Day-<p>

"They're done," Artie announced, and Pete scrambled off the couch to meet him at the entrance of the living room.

"They're still hot," Artie tried to warn as Pete grabbed the tree shaped cookie right off the tray.

"I won't ware," Pete said from around the cookie.

Artie rolled his eyes, set the tray down on the table, and then, there was a knock on the B&B's door.

"I'll get it," Leena said, standing to answer the door.

The group went back to talking to each other, glad that they all had the holiday off, and no holiday themed artifact to wreck havoc on their Christmas.

A few moments later, Leena came back, clearing her throat. "Claudia, it's for you. It's-"

She didn't get to finish as Douglas Fargo stepped into the room next to her.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted quietly.

* * *

><p>"Who's he?" Joshua asked, whispering to Pete.<p>

"Claudia's ex-boyfriend, Fargo," Pete answered back. "He um, he broke her… Heart."

Meanwhile, Claudia stood. "What are you doing here, Fargo?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I needed to see you," he whispered, taking a step forward. He held out his hand. "Claudia, we need to talk."

"There's _nothing_ left to say," she snapped, taking a step back as he advanced again. "You made your choice."

"And I've regretted it ever since, Claudia," he cried, striding forward so he was directly in front of her. "I _miss_ you, Claudia!"

She laughed harshly. "You _miss_ me?" She cried incredulously. "Are you being fucking serious right now? All those nights I sat in bed, crying, waiting for you to return my _one_ call… Nothing. I haven't heard from you since you told me you were _done_ with me. And you miss ME?" She cried angrily, before taking a deep breath and adding quietly. "I gave you everything. Was I that _easy_ to forget?"

His heart broke.

"Of course not!" Fargo placed a hand on her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb. She smacked his hand away. "Not even a little bit." He took a deep breath. "Claudia, breaking up with you was a _mistake!_ One I'll always regret! But please, _please_... give me another chance to make it up to you. To show you

I care."

"Why?" She asked simply. "Why do you care so much?"

Fargo looked straight into her eyes. "Because I love you, Claudia Donovan. I always have, and I _always_ will."

Tears ran down Claudia's face. It took her a few minutes for her to respond.

"Oh, Dougie!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck, and pressing her lips to his.

They pulled apart moments later when they realized that the entire room was staring awkwardly at the two of them.

Artie cleared his throat; Leena, Vanessa, HG, and Myka were smiling; and Pete, Steve, and Joshua were still sitting, looking awkward.

An especially loud **_beep_** from the kitchen (Leena had Claudia modify the oven so she wouldn't forget when her food was done) interrupted the silence. "My turkey!" Leena cried, jumping up and running into the hall.

"We'll go and help her," Myka said, pulling on Helena's arm, following Leena into the kitchen.

"Well, you know what they say," Pete stood as well. He paused, when everyone looked at him. "Three's company," he muttered, leaving the room.

Steve got up, and as he walks by Claudia he whispered: "He's telling the truth, Claud. He loves you."

Artie was the next to leave. "Uh, Vanessa," he said. "Do you remember the thing I told you about? In the_ other_ room?"

Vanessa nodded. "Yes. Let's uh, let's go look at that!"

After they were gone, it left Joshua on the couch. Claudia looked at him, mentally telling him to leave. "Steve probably needs help with the... With the... Uh, coming Steve!" He called, leaving as well.

"I love you too," Claudia said moments later, tears threatening at her eyes. She took a deep breath and tightened her arms around his neck, and kissing him again.

Pulling away, she rested her head on his chest. "And of course I'll take you back."

Fargo started to smile, and sat down on the couch, pulling Claudia into his lap. "I'm so sorry for hurting you," he whispered into her hair, relieved that he could be in this position again. "I love you so much."

Their lips met again, this time in a much slower kiss. "Merry Christmas," Fargo whispered, pushing a piece of bright red hair behind her ear. "I got you something."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Dougie, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," he whispered, reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small blue box. He opened it, revealing a shining, silver diamond engagement ring.

"Doug…"

Fargo slowly kneeled to the floor. "Claudia Donovan, will you marry me?"

She gasped. "D-Doug!"

"Don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." Doug awkwardly stood and stepped away from her, thinking he'd done the wrong thing.

"I'm not upset. I'm happy. _So happy_!" Claudia threw her arms around his neck again, pulling him close and kissing him. "I love you so much, Dougie."


	16. Epilogue

**Well guys, I'd like this to be an official goodbye. This story has been so much fun to write and plan, but this chapter marks its end. **

**Please, _please_ don't cry; I know you've loved it as much as I have (: Maybe I'll write a sequel, in the future, but I'm not so sure about that right now. I did have an idea to write a bunch of missing moments for them throughout seasons 2 and 3 of W13 (4 and 5 of Eureka). I just want to finish TMGTSHS and that'll take a long while, but maybe when I finish that I'll write a multi-chap Clargo fic near the end of it. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a Wednesday morning in Northern Honolulu, and 99.9% of the beautiful city was happy and relaxed.<p>

The remaining .1% was no one other than Douglas Fargo, who was frantically tearing through his and his wife's gorgeous hotel room, looking for his last tie so he could be done packing.

"Claudia, have you seen my blue tie?" Doug shouted out of his room, his voice echoing through the house.

Claudia Fargo-Donovan quickly ran up the steps to calm her husband. "Did you check the closet, Dougie?"

Fargo looked around. "The… Closet? The closet!"

Claudia smiled to herself as he opened the door. "Who was on the phone?" Fargo asked over his shoulder.

"Artie," Claudia smiled. "Don't forget I'm visiting Pete and Myka the weekend we get back," she said. "Artie told me their baby has the prettiest blue eyes."

Fargo straightened up. "Artie told you that?"

"Well, no... Leena did. But Artie was there!"

Fargo smiled at her and walked out of his mess of a closet. "Soon we'll have our own baby," he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Someday." Doug craned his head down and captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss.

A few moments later, Claudia pulled away, a wide smile on her face. "Aren't you the romantic?"

"You married me," Doug winked, pressing a kiss to the end of her nose. Claudia laughed with a light blush on her face, and rolled her eyes.

"I know I did," she sighed dramatically. "And I'm regretting it more_ every_ day."

"Oh, really?" Doug played along, amused by the grin she was struggling to hide. "Well how am I going to change your mind about that?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and easily picked her up, pulling her close to his body. He took her lips again, and this time he kissed her for a few minutes before pulling away. "Still regret it?"

Claudia giggled, unable to hide her happiness anymore. "Maybe." Doug rolled his eyes playfully and walked forward against the wall, until Claudia's back was pressed firmly against it. He kept eye contact as his hand slowly slid under her shirt, and promptly started tickling her. Claudia shrieked, and tried to squirm out of his arms, but he continued until she was panting for breath.

"Stop!" She panted between laughs. "I don't regret it! I don't!"

Doug smiled and kissed her forehead, then her nose again, before finally connecting with her mouth again.

"I love you," Claudia whispered against his lips.

"I know," he said back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this was short, but I really wanted to finish the epilogue. I hope it's not too rushed and sloppy, though. Will you guys shoot me a little review, sil vous plait?<strong>

**Well, now I'm crying. Oh God, this was a great experience. This story took up such a big chunk of time for me; I'm going to be so depressed until I can find something else to do. **

**Well, until next time (I guess), my dear fanfictioners… **

- **KeepFaith-SmellApples**


	17. Deleted Scene 1

**Takes place after the breakup, when Claudia is back at the warehouse, but before her conversation with Steve.**

* * *

><p>Myka knocked on Claudia's door. "Come on Claud, open up- we know you're in there!"<p>

A few seconds later, her door opened. "What?"

Myka held up the large bowl of popcorn. "Movie night!"

"Not in the mood," Claudia replied as she made to shut the door, but HG stuck her foot in the space. "We had your favorite adventure action movie!" Helena smiled cheerfully. "

You can't hide forever, Claud." Myka added softly.

"I'm not hiding," Claudia whispered, running her lip through her bottom teeth.

"Will you just come spend time with the rest of us for a little while?" HG asked softly. "We won't say anything about it, we can just... Be, okay?"

Claudia shook her head. "Pete'll make fun of me."

"If he does, Steve'll beat him down," Helene said cheerfully. "Please?"

Claudia sighed, tugging on her strand of hair. "Fine, I'll go."

"Aces!" HG grabbed the girl's arm, and stared to walk up the hall.


End file.
